


extra: to always stay by your side

by ari_lee



Series: bokuaka week 2020 [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Character Death, Dancing, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, akaashi questions his morality, but characters we don't care about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ari_lee/pseuds/ari_lee
Summary: Extra scenes from to always stay by your side.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Hinata Shouyou, Akaashi Keiji & Kageyama Tobio, Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: bokuaka week 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857580
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	extra: to always stay by your side

**Author's Note:**

> whew this was a whole turn. some dark themes are included here, so please skip to the end notes for warnings. it's not too bad though, i think.  
> the first half is mostly akaashi, hinata, kageyama, and kenma, and the second half is more bokuaka. enjoy!  
> day 10 - free prompt

**Family is More than Blood**

While Akaashi is confident in his skills, it’s quite difficult to take care of three other people. It puts a strain on food, and Akaashi refuses to let any of them steal. It’s his burden to bear alone. 

Thankfully, Hinata and Kageyama remain oblivious to his struggles. Akaashi can tell that they’ve already been through a lot, given that Hinata’s abilities are so valuable. Every morsel of food is devoured gratefully, and not a crumb goes to waste. They never complain, even when Akaashi only brings back a few scraps. When it gets cold at night, they refuse to admit that they’re freezing, until Akaashi pulls them in the cuddle. They have to do what they can to survive. 

Which is why it comes as a big shock when Hinata and Kageyama present something to him. Well, it’s mostly Hinata while Kageyama lingers behind him. There are flowers in his hand, and he’s beaming at Akaashi. 

“These are for you,” he proclaims cheerfully. Akaashi accepts them and stares at the flowers. It’s obvious that they picked whatever they could find from the ground, but Akaashi still finds them absolutely beautiful. There’s a strange feeling in his chest, one that he’s never had before. 

“We just wanted to thank you for taking care of us,” Hinata says bashfully, shuffling his feet. Kageyama nods from behind him, looking disgruntled. Akaashi isn’t phased though. He knows how to read Kageyama’s expressions now, and he’s merely embarrassed. 

“It was probably hard to take in two random kids,” Kageyama says gruffly, “but you decided to anyway.” Hinata nods rapidly, his hair shaking from the wild movement. 

“You decided to protect us when no one else would,” Hinata says earnestly. “Thank you.” Kageyama echoes him, and Akaashi crushes them in a tight embrace. His eyes feel a little wet, and he thinks he knows what this strange feeling in his chest is. 

Love, maybe. 

It ends up becoming some kind of a habit. Once a year, Hinata and Kageyama present Akaashi with flowers. Once the prince takes them in, Akaashi starts pressing the flowers he receives. There’s a whole book dedicated to Hinata and Kageyama’s flowers, and Akaashi wholeheartedly loves them with all of his heart. 

After all, blood doesn’t mean family. 

**On a Cold Day**

On a particularly cold day, the three of them huddle for warmth, waiting for Akaashi to return. Hinata brightens, once he spots the familiar dark hair turning around the corner. There’s something quite large tucked under his arm, and his mouth falls open once he realizes it’s a large blanket. 

A large, fluffy blanket. 

Akaashi immediately throws in over the three of them before he squeezes his way inside with a little bag. In a few minutes, they’re a lot warmer than they were before. Hinata relaxes against Kageyama’s side, who squeezes him closer. 

“Where did you find this?” Hinata asks curiously. Akaashi shrugs, looking very nonchalant. 

“I got lucky.” He reaches for his pants and pulls out a knife, causing Hinata to gasp. It’s very sharp and dangerous looking, and a little part of Hinata wants to hold it. 

“Sorry Hinata,” Akaashi says, tucking it away and looking apologetic. “It’s too dangerous. I only took it for emergencies, since you never know what’ll happen.” 

Hinata nods, because Akaashi is right. They live in an abandoned storehouse, but there’s all sorts of dangerous activity that occur in this part of town. They’ve been fortunate enough to avoid most of it, but Akaashi always takes care of anything that happens. 

Kageyama’s stomach rumbles, and Hinata giggles as he feels it from where he’s sitting. Kageyama’s face turns bright red, but Akaashi merely opens his bag and hands Kageyama a fresh loaf of bread. 

A  _ fresh loaf _ . 

Hinata receives one as well, and it’s a little cold, but who is he to complain? He bites into it eagerly, and Kageyama does the same. Kenma is a little more reserved as he eats, and Akaashi watches them with a fond look. 

“Where’s yours, Akaashi-san?” Hinata asks, noticing that his hands are empty. He pauses as he eats, feeling a bit guilty. Did Akaashi give them all the food, so he had nothing to eat? 

“Don’t worry,” Akaashi says. “I already ate mine on the way here. I promise, I had my share too.” Hinata eyes him, looking for a lie, but his gut tells him he’s telling the truth. Feeling better, Hinata quickly finishes off the bread. 

“What’s the occasion?” Kenma asks quietly. It’s true that Akaashi doesn’t usually bring this much back. Not because he doesn’t want to, but because it’s hard to get their hands on anything good. Akaashi has a thoughtful look on his face, and they all wait for his answer. 

“Someone helped me out today,” Akaashi finally says. “He was feeling generous, I suppose.” Hinata is a little confused, because no one likes the homeless kids that run around the streets. Who would’ve helped Akaashi? Probably not another homeless kid, because they would’ve tried to steal everything they could get their hands on. No, it’s probably someone extremely strange. 

Well, Hinata’s not a person to question something that helps them. If someone is helping Akaashi out there, then Hinata wants to give them all his thanks. After all, Akaashi is the one protecting Hinata from the world. 

No one has ever been as nice as Akaashi. He never asks him to use his abilities to help out, nor does he make Hinata do anything. He’s tried to help before, but Akaashi always tells him that his job is to stay safe with Kageyama. Kenma is also really nice to them. He also slips a few extra pieces of food towards Hinata and Kageyama, even if they protest against it. Kenma claims that he doesn’t need to eat as much as them. 

Even though they’re homeless, Hinata knows that he loves his makeshift family. There’s nowhere else he would rather be, especially if they’re not there. Kageyama has always stayed by his side, protecting him from bad people and helping him run far away. He doesn’t talk as much as he used to, but that’s also okay. Hinata will wait for Kageyama to work it out. He knows some things just need time. 

Hinata suddenly reaches over and squeezes Akaashi and Kenma in a tight hug. “Thank you,” he chokes out, feeling grateful to these two kind people. “Thank you so much.” They both wrap their arms around him, and Hinata feels warm. 

**First Blood**

Akaashi has made a mistake. A grave mistake. 

He’s been doing his best to avoid the other homeless kids. A few of them have been going around and beating up other orphans to steal their supplies. Akaashi can’t let that happen to them, not when Kenma, Hinata, and Kageyama can’t defend themselves. 

When he returns home, he climbs in through a window before taking the long path to where his family is resting. It takes more time and it’s tiring to climb up to the window, but he hasn’t been caught yet. He’ll keep doing it as long as it keeps them off their trail. 

As he climbs up the window that night, he hears a loud scream. Akaashi’s heart rate spikes as he flings himself through the window and sprints. He throws the door open and spots Hinata being manhandled away from Kageyama, who’s kicking and screaming at their attackers. Kenma is slumped on the ground, and there’s blood on his head

“You should’ve told us you were hiding something so valuable,” a kid crows, and Akaashi doesn’t like his chances. He’s rather big compared to all of them. Hinata’s eyes are glowing, which explains why they’re trying to take him. 

“Give him back!” Kageyama yells, but he lets out a scream of pain when he’s kicked in the ribs. He wheezes and falls to the ground. Akaashi’s vision goes red, and he comes to a decision. Magic flares out, and his speed increases.

It’s so simple. The knife slides in smoothly, and it slices so fluidly. It’s almost pathetic, how easily they all go down.

Akaashi holds the knife with one hand as he catches Hinata with the other. Hinata is sobbing uncontrollably, and he clings to Akaashi, even though he’s covered in blood. “You piece of shit,” the kid groans in agony as he falls to the ground. He’s bleeding immensely, and Akaashi stares at him coldly. “How did you-” he wheezes as he chokes on his own blood. 

“You should’ve thought twice before coming in here,” he says tonelessly. Akaashi gently pries Hinata from his body.His eyes are still glowing. “Hinata, relax,” Akaashi tells him gently. “It’s okay. I’m here. You’re safe.” Hinata’s eyes finally stop glowing, and Akaashi hugs him once before releasing him.

“Go check on Kageyama please,” he tells him, and Hinata scrambles off, avoiding the three bodies in the room. They’re all still alive, but Akaashi knows they won’t be moving anytime soon. 

“Kenma,” Akaashi makes his way towards the still body. He’s still breathing thankfully, and he stirs at Akaashi’s touch. He feels incredibly relieved once Kenma’s eyes open and focus on him. 

“You’re okay,” Akaashi says softly. “Let’s get you out of here.” Thankfully, Kageyama doesn’t look too injured, and Hinata is supporting him. “Hinata, take Kageyama to the next room over,” Akaashi says as he helps Kenma sit up. Hinata nods and somehow manages to drag him all the way out.

“Can you walk by yourself?” Akaashi asks Kenma, who shakes his head. Akaashi puts his arm around Kenma’s waist and manages to help him walk to the door. He spots orange at the front of the door. 

“Hinata, can you take Kenma too?” Akaashi asks. Hinata nods, already having taken Kageyama, and he helps Kenma to the other room. Akaashi watches them disappear before he steps inside the room. 

To his surprise, he can suddenly hear their cries of pain. Akaashi hesitantly wonders if he unconsciously cast silencing magic, but he pushes the thought aside. That’s something he can think about later. 

This feels wrong. They’re children, just like him. However, he can’t forget the anger he felt as they tried to take Hinata, and hurt Kenma and Kageyama. Not to mention, Hinata’s abilities have been revealed to him. 

Akaashi closes his eyes and hardens his heart as he makes his choice. There is no mercy for those who threaten his family. The cries fall silent as he strikes, and Akaashi watches the light fade from their eyes. 

He leaves their bodies there and exits the room. Akaashi stares at his body in disgust. There’s blood all over him, and he suddenly feels terrible. He stumbles to the side and throws up, the vomit burning his throat. He wipes his mouth when he’s done, and his entire body is shaking. 

He...he just killed someone. 

Akaashi takes a few minutes to collect himself. He’ll worry about his feelings later. Right now, they need to relocate. Akaashi refuses to let them stay here. 

He wipes the blood off his knife and tucks it away, though his hands are still shaking. As Akaashi finally enters the room where the three of them are waiting, their eyes snap to him as he enters. He suddenly feels anxious, wondering what his family will say to him. 

Kageyama is the first to approach him, wrapping his thin arms around his body. “Thank you,” he chokes. “You protected Hinata. Thank you, thank you,  _ thank you _ ,” he repeats, his tiny frame trembling. Akaashi clumsily pats his head, feeling disoriented. 

“Akaashi,” Kenma says from where he’s sitting against the wall. He looks absolutely terrible. “You made a hard choice,” Kenma looks at him with understanding in his eyes. “And we all stand by your choice.” 

Akaashi feels tears slip out of his eyes. He feels dirty, guilty, unworthy of them, but he also feels their love. Their acceptance. They won’t leave him,though he is a murderer. 

**A New Home**

He’s suspicious, that’s certain, but Akaashi has a feeling about it. Whether it’s a good one, or a bad one, he doesn’t know. Bokuto has helped him on the streets though, and he’s proved that he’s a decent person at least. 

Still, the moment things go south, Akaashi will escape with the others. They know about this, and Akaashi smiles fondly at them as Hinata and Kageyama bounce around excitedly. It must be thrilling, to know that they’re going to have their own room, a bed to sleep in, and food. 

And they do. The room isn’t overly spacious, but it’s perfect for all of them. Bokuto had offered him four separate rooms, and Akaashi had accepted, granted that they were all next to each other. They’re staying in the soldier barracks, though it’s one at the far end where there are far less people. 

They all settle into their rooms, though they don’t have much to put up. As night settles, Akaashi slips under his covers. The mattress is soft, and it’s heavenly to lay down on. The pillow feels amazing, and Akaashi physically feels content. 

However, sleep evades him. There’s a minor discomfort at the back of his mind, and Akaashi fidgets. As time ticks by, there’s eventually a knock on his door. It creaks open, and Hinata peeks his head in. 

“Akaashi,” he whispers loudly. “Can I come sleep with you?” Akaashi lifts his covers as an invitation, and Hinata scampers in immediately. He snuggles into Akaashi’s chest, and Akaashi realizes that this is what’s been bothering him. 

Soon enough, Kageyama appears in front of the door. “Come in,” Akaashi says, when Kageyama makes no move to enter. He hesitantly slips in, but Hinata reaches over for his arm and tugs him into the bed. 

“Do you think Kenma will come?” Hinata asks. The bed is already tight with three of them, but Akaashi already feels more content. 

“He might,” Akaashi says. He hopes that he does. Akaashi doesn’t know if he’ll get sleep tonight if Kenma stays in his room by himself. As they wait, there’s eventually a small noise from the door. 

Hinata lets out a delighted sound as he bounds out of the bed and opens the door. Kenma is standing there, holding his pillow tightly. He holds Kenma’s hand and pulls him back towards the bed, tugging him on. As the four of them settle onto his bed, Akaashi feels his heart settle, and sleep finally reaches for him. 

“Goodnight,” Akaashi whispers, and the three of them echo his words. Akaashi closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep. 

**Meeting the Prince**

Training is difficult. However, Akaashi easily surpasses the rest of the soldiers, since he works twice as hard as them. He studies magic diligently, and he improves by leaps and bounds. 

He’s not entirely sure why Bokuto had insisted he go through formal soldier training. Did he want Akaashi to become one of his soldiers? Akaashi had firmly told him that if that was Bokuto’s intention, he would not come. Instead, Bokuto had said that Akaashi could choose what he wanted to do once he graduated his training. It was an opportunity to learn about magic and gain skills, so he had accepted. 

No one chats with him. It’s not really a surprise, since no one knows where he came from, nor do they know who he is exactly. He’s a nobody who came from the streets, so it’s clear that no one recognizes him either. As a result, Akaashi only speaks when he’s around his family, so everyone eventually assumes that he’s mute. 

Until someone comes to bother him one day. 

“Hey,” a stranger grins at him, taking a seat across from him. Akaashi’s eyes glance up from his book at his strange hair. It’s sticking straight up, and it looks quite ridiculous. 

“I’m Kuroo,” he says, resting his face on his hand. “You’re Akaashi, right?” Akaashi nods, wondering why this person is talking to him. 

“Great!” He says cheerfully. “Our lord’s son would like to see you, so I’ll have to ask that you follow me to his room.” 

Whispers break out all over the hall, and Akaashi is a little startled by the sudden attention. Everyone’s eyes are focused on him, and Akaashi feels unsettled by the attention. 

“Alright,” he says, and the entire hall buzzes as he speaks for the first time. Akaashi tunes out their words and stares at Kuroo. “Lead the way please.”

Kuroo grins all cat-like before he stands and starts walking away. He leads Akaashi out of the hall and towards the main mansion. For the first time, Akaashi enters the large building. 

It’s very fancy on the inside, but Akaashi isn’t really interested in it. In his opinion, it’s a lot of pointless splendor. It’s not practical. He doesn’t fail to notice the curious glances from Kuroo that keep coming his way 

They finally come to a stop in front of large doors. “He’s waiting inside,” Kuroo says before giving him a sly grin. “I hope to see you around more often,” he gives him a lazy two finger salute before striding off. Akaashi watches him go before knocking on the door. 

“Come in.” Akaashi pushes the doors open and is greeted by an elegant study. It’s mostly dark, except for the few lights on the desk. Sitting at the end of the room is Bokuto, who looks extremely tired. As soon as he looks at Akaashi, his eyes perk up excitedly. 

“Akaashi!” He says brightly. “How are you?” 

“I’m doing well,” he says politely. “And you?” Bokuto looks pleased that Akaashi is asking after him too. 

“Tired,” Bokuto says honestly, gesturing to the books around him. “All I do is study these days. It’s really exhausting.” Akaashi nods, and a silence falls between them. Akaashi doesn’t really have anything to say. 

“I heard that you’ve been doing well,” Bokuto comments, leaning back on his chair and crossing his arms. “All the instructors are really impressed with your growth. They say you’re a natural at magic.” 

“Thank you,” Akaashi says, a bit confused. Is that why Bokuto called him here? To talk about his progress? 

“Do you like it?” He asks, his expression turning a bit serious. He waits silently for Akaashi to process the question. As Akaashi takes a moment to think about it, he’s surprised at his own answer. 

“Yes,” Akaashi answers. It’s actually quite pleasant, to be able to learn something new and work hard. He no longer has to steal to get food, and Kenma, Hinata, and Kageyama are safe. Safer than they used to be at least. He’s learned quite a lot, and it’ll be helpful if they’re ever thrown out. 

“That’s good,” Bokuto says, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiles. It’s a very good look on him, Akaashi thinks, when something shifts out of the corner of his eye. Immediately, Akaashi flicks his wrist and sends his knife flying. 

It makes a loud clang as it hits something and Akaashi’s eyes locate the source. He uses a burst of speed magic and makes contact with another person, which leads to Akaashi hitting their neck. They immediately pass out. Akaashi catches them as they fall, just as the doors burst open. 

“What happened?” Kuroo demands, his sharp eyes flickering around the room. He looks at Akaashi and the person in his arms before his mind immediately connects the details, and Akaashi is a bit impressed with how perceptive he is. 

“Looks like Bokuto wasn’t wrong about you,” Kuroo comments as he walks over, kneeling down to investigate the person. “I’ll take care of it from here. You keep chatting with our prince.” Kuroo hefts the assassin over his shoulder and walks out, but Akaashi is a little caught up on a certain word. 

Prince? 

Bokuto is suddenly in front of him, handing him his knife back. He never goes anywhere without this knife, not since his family was attacked a few months ago. Akaashi absentmindedly tucks it back in it’s usual spot, but he’s staring at Bokuto. 

“Thank you, Akaashi,” Bokuto says sincerely. “You saved my life.” Akaashi continues staring at him, and Bokuto starts sweating nervously. “Is there something on my face?” He asks, reaching up to pat his cheeks. 

“Prince?” Akaashi echoes Kuroo from earlier. Bokuto looks a bit surprised. 

“You didn’t know? I’m the crown prince of the kingdom.” Akaashi feels a little faint at the new information. “I thought you knew,” Bokuto says, looking a bit sheepish.” 

“Your highness,” Akaashi says, making Bokuto startle at the new title, “you never once informed me of your title. No one speaks to me at the barracks. I used to live on the streets. How would I know that you are the crown prince?” 

“I’m still me,” Bokuto pouts, looking sad. “Don’t start treating me differently now, I might get offended.” Akaashi eyes him weirdly. 

“It’s not a matter of treating you differently,” Akaashi says. “If someone were to hear me, I might get my neck chopped off. If they knew I kicked you in the shin, they might cut off my leg.” 

“They wouldn’t go that far,” Bokuto insists, but Akaashi doesn’t believe him. “Anyways, you’re still my friend right?” Akaashi hesitates, but he nods when Bokuto starts looking depressed. 

He immediately brightens, and Akaashi is reminded that the crown prince is still a child, just like him. “I won’t keep you here any longer,” Bokuto says, though he sounds a bit sad. “You probably have things to do, and I have stuff to study.” He lets out a hefty sigh, and Akaashi stifles a laugh. 

“Until next time, your highness,” Akaashi bows respectfully, and Bokuto groans. 

“Call me Bokuto,” he whines, and Akaashi can’t help the tiny smile that appears on his face. Before the prince can comment on it, he makes his strategic retreat. 

The next day, Akaashi is enjoying his breakfast, when Kuroo suddenly appears in the barracks. The whispers start up again, and Akaashi wants to tell Kuroo to go away. 

“I have some good news for you,” Kuroo says with a sly grin. It makes Akaashi a little unnerved, but he keeps a straight face. “The prince wants you as his personal bodyguard.” 

Akaashi blinks. He must be joking, right? 

“Why would he hire me?” Akaashi asks, his eyes narrowed. “I’m not a fully trained guard or mage. I’m young and inexperienced. There’s no practicality in putting me by his side.” 

“You could probably beat a good majority of the guards,” Kuroo points out, and Akaashi refuses to acknowledge that. “Also, he personally appealed to the father, telling him of your strength and claiming he wanted someone close in age,” Kuroo says. “Said he was lonely or something. The king is a sucker for his son, so he agreed. Don’t worry, there’ll be other guards around you two at all times.” 

“There’s no reason for me to accept though,” Akaashi points out, raising an eyebrow. “It’ll take time away from my studies if I stand around watching him all day, quite frankly.” 

Kuroo raises a finger. “For one, you’ll be paid handsomely. You’re bodyguarding the prince, so the pay is quite good.” Kuroo mouths a number to Akaashi, who freezes in shock. “Second, you’ll be allowed to sit in on the prince’s class. Like I said, there’ll be other guards, so it’s not like you have to be focused all the time.” Kuroo pauses. “Don’t tell Bokuto I said that though,” he adds.

Akaashi takes a moment to think about it. Sure, he’ll have less study time, but it’s actually a really good deal, all things considered. Not to mention he’ll be able to sit in on the prince’s lessons. Now that’s something that he would consider valuable. 

And the money. He can save money for the future. 

“I’ll do it,” Akaashi says, and Kuroo grins, looking smug. 

**First Dance**

Akaashi watches with amusement as Bokuto twirls around the room. “Akaashi, I’m so tired of dancing,” he complains as he comes to a stop, resting his hands on his hips. His teacher had just left a few minutes ago, telling Bokuto to practice for a while on his own. “I don’t even have a partner to practice with,” he says, pouting. 

“Please continue practicing, your highness,” Akaashi says. Bokuto sticks his tongue out playfully before flopping down on the ground. 

“Don’t wanna,” he says childishly, sprawling his limbs out. Akaashi sighs and walks towards him. He kneels down and stares at him. 

“If you don’t practice, your dance teacher will scold you for another hour,” Akaashi reminds him. “Remember the last time you didn’t practice? She could tell during your next lesson and reamed you out. I’m sure you don’t want to go through that again.” 

Bokuto deflates, but then a mischievous look comes into his eyes. Akaashi doesn’t like that. “I’ll practice if you dance with me,” Bokuto says, his eyes twinkling. 

Akaashi raises his eyebrow. “I’ve never learned how to dance,” Akaashi says. Bokuto wiggles his eyebrows, and he looks completely ridiculous. 

“I know you pay close attention though,” Bokuto says cheerfully, and Akaashi’s face heats up as he realizes that Bokuto has apparently caught him more than once, “and I bet you’re good enough to catch on. Come on, just once?” Bokuto wheedles, hoping that Akaashi will agree. 

Akaashi sighs. “Fine,” he concedes. He’ll do it just this once. Bokuto shoots up onto his feet, pumping his fist in the air in triumph. 

“Yes,” he cheers. Akaashi waits patiently for him for him to calm down. Bokuto looks at his face and grins widely. 

“May I have this dance?” He asks, offering his hand.

“You may,” Akaashi says, taking his hand. Bokuto pulls him in close, and his hand rests on his waits. Akaashi gently curls his hand around his deltoid, assuming the position he’s seen the women take. 

“Follow my lead,” Bokuto says, and they’re off. Akaashi stumbles a bit at the beginning, since he’s going purely off what he’s observed, but it’s not too difficult to catch on. Once Bokuto senses that Akaashi is starting to get the hang of it, he grins and starts leading him through more complicated steps. 

“You’re better than most girls,” Bokuto comments as Akaashi spins out and then back in. Akaashi tries not to feel too flattered. 

“Thank you, but you don’t have to pretend that I’m talented,” Akaashi says blandly as he accidentally steps on Bokuto’s foot. Bokuto yelps, and Akaashi hides his laughter. 

As they continue dancing around the floor, Akaashi realizes that he can feel the warmth of Bokuto’s body. They’re so close together, and they fall more in sync as time passes. Akaashi can imagine music playing in the background, a gentle waltz guiding them through the dance. 

They eventually slow to a stop, and Bokuto is staring at Akaashi intently. It makes Akaashi’s cheeks turn pink, and he averts his gaze. 

“Akaashi,” Bokuto whispers. “Can I kiss you?” Something funny twists in his stomach, and Akaashi stares at Bokuto, his eyes wide. 

“I, er,” Akaashi fumbles over his words, and Bokuto releases a hand to press a finger against his lips. 

“Push me away if you don’t want this,” he says, and he leans forward before he presses a gentle kiss to his lips. Akaashi’s mind goes blank as Bokuto pulls away. 

“Can I take that as a good sign?” Bokuto asks, smiling shyly. In his mind, Akaashi knows that this is wrong. He knows that he isn’t supposed to love the prince, but he can’t help what his heart desires. 

He leans forward and kisses Bokuto’s cheek. It’s chaste and short, but it leaves Bokuto looking delighted. “I knew it was a good idea to ask you to dance,” he says brightly. Akaashi is startled into laughing, and he lets himself feel blissfully happy. 

Just this once. 

**Author's Note:**

> warnings :  
> First Blood - blood, death, injury
> 
> i wish i had it in me to make this into a longer story. maybe i will in the future, when i can muster up the energy. 
> 
> and that's a wrap! i hope you guys enjoyed, and a big thanks to anyone who read my works haha. i hope you all have a lovely day :))


End file.
